criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Civil Blood/Transcript
Isaac Bontemps: These are treacherous times for Crimson Banks, . The once peaceful quarter has been plunged into all out gang war between the Irish and the Italians! Isaac: No sooner had Franca Capecchi declared was on the Irish to avenge her husband's death... Isaac: ... We find an Irish casualty on the Italian side of the river. Isaac: And though we don't yet know who it is, we've learned the Irish have a new leader... Who may well be hatching their own plans this very instant! Chief Wright: Botheration, ! I've just received word that "Papa" Mario Fortuna, a prominent figure in the Crimson Banks community, has been found murdered! Chief Wright: People will be knocking on my door before long, which is frankly unacceptable! You must nip this in the bud, ! Chief Wright: Mr Fortuna's body was found in the marketplace. You'd better hurry before it opens for the day. Isaac: Then let's proceed to the market square at once, ... We have a crime scene to secure! Chapter 1 Investigate Marketplace. Isaac Bontemps: The Chief was correct, . "Papa" Mario Fortuna has been murdered! Isaac: The body evidently was brought here in that wheelbarrow... meaning Mario was murdered elsewhere! Perhaps one of the clues you've found will lead us to another crime scene! Isaac: That pile of broken metal may have fallen from the wheelbarrow. Reassembling those pieces could give us a lead! Isaac: And someone was rather careless, misplacing this fancy silver pendant in the marker. Let's examine those carving to determine who it belongs to. Isaac: Whatever the motive for Papa Mario's murder and this macabre display, it will do nothing to ease tensions in Crimson Banks. We must get to the bottom of this before either gang catches wind of it! Examine Metal Pieces. Isaac: , those metal pieces you surmised had fallen from the wheelbarrow advertise an establishment called "Luigi Fortuna's Delicatessen." Fortuna? That's our victim's last name! Isaac: Perhaps this Luigi is a relative of Mario's... Isaac: I agree, . We must investigate this delicatessen, post-haste! Investigate Italian Deli. Isaac: Look at the state of this establishment, ! A broken window, an upturned chair... this must be where Papa Mario was killed! Luigi: Mamma mia! Mario was murdered? Luigi: I was about to report this damage, but... now you're saying my brother is dead! Isaac: I'm afraid so. I take it this is your delicatessen? Luigi: ! It's a me, Luigi! Mario was my brother! I can't believe he is gone! Isaac: Please have a seat, Mr Fortuna. <Rank> will speak to you in a moment. (Luigi leaves.) Isaac: In the meantime, let's secure the delicatessen. If Papa Mario was killed here, there must be clues! Isaac: One step ahead of me, as always, ! That appears to be Mario Fortuna's wallet. I'll leave you to flip through it and see what's inside. Isaac: That flyer and its headline also feature the victim's likeness, but much of the content has been obscured. It's a fine thing you brought your dusting kit, ! Question Luigi Fortuna about the murder of his brother. Luigi: ! Who would murder a man like Mario? My poor brother! Isaac: In our experience, Mr Fortuna, even the gentlest of souls can be targets of murder. Luigi: But everyone loved Mario, he was such a kind and generous man! Luigi: We migrated together from Italy in our youth to build a new life for ourselves. Mario always strived to serve his community, while I opened this humble delicatessen. Luigi: When I came here this morning I found this damage, but I didn't know Mario had been hurt. I have no idea why he would have been here! Luigi: But to think he was killed right here... in my deli! Isaac: You have our condolences, Mr Fortuna. And I assure you, will find your brother's killer! Examine Victim's Flyer. Isaac: , I can't make head nor tail of that message on Papa Mario's flyer. "Be thus when thou art dead, and I will kill thee!"... What the devil does that mean? Isaac: You're right, what is evident is that this was a threat against our victim. We had better send this flyer to Evie... perhaps she can make sense of it! Analyze Threat. Evie: ! For once I didn't have to search high and low to find information about that flyer. Viola says- Viola: It's a quote from one of my favorite plays! Isaac: Very well, Viola! Do indulge us! Viola: This phrase is taken from a climactic soliloquy from William Shakespeare's Othello! Viola: More specifically, it's an excited utterance by Othello himself, as he tries to justify the strangling of his wife, Desdemona! Isaac: Strangling? Well, that removes any doubt, . This message was written by Papa Mario's killer... and they seem to have an affinity for Shakespeare! Isaac: However, the culprit will have to stage quite a performance to escape your clutches, ! Examine Wallet. Isaac: Splendid work, ! The business card you found in our victim's wallet will surely provide us with a new suspect! Isaac: This card belongs to a certain Kieran Quinlan. A man of Papa Mario's standing must have had dealings with all kinds of businessmen. Perhaps this Mr Quinlan was one of them? Isaac: Let's seek an audience with Kieran Quinlan and find out! Ask Kieran Quinlan about his relationship to the victim. Kieran: Top of the morning! What can I do for you on this fine day? Isaac (presenting his badge): is investigating the murder of a possible acquaintance of yours, Mr Quinlan. A Mario Fortuna? Kieran: ! Surely you're not talking about Papa Mario?! Isaac: I'm afraid we are, Mr Quinlan. Were you and he associates? Kieran: Not particularly. I've traded in this district for many years and spoke with him occasionally at formal gatherings. But I don't really know the man. Kieran: This is a tragedy for everyone in Crimson Banks! I respected Mr Fortuna, he's been an integral part of this community for decades! Kieran: If there's any way I can assist your investigation, , don't hesitate to ask! Examine Silver Carvings. Isaac: This pendant you found on the marketplace seems to have been custom-made for a certain Veronica Rochester... Isaac: So our paths cross again! We haven't encountered anyone from the Rochester dynasty since Leopold Rochester during the World Exhibition. Isaac: At least this explains the expensive piece of jewelry; after all, they are the most affluent family in Concordia. But I wouldn't expect Mrs Rochester to be so careless with her valuables. Isaac: Nevertheless, if Mrs Rochester has frequented the market where our victim was killed, speaking with her could assist our inquiries! Return Veronica Rochester's pendant. Isaac: Pardon me, Mrs Rochester. is from the Flying Squad. We found your pendant in the marketplace and- Veronica: Ah, you're the people who dealt with my son's... misbehavior. Archibald's been in Switzerland for months, learning about finance so he can take over my business. That boy's been idle for far too long! Isaac: Oh, I hadn't realized you were Archie's mother! Isaac: However, we're not here about your son. We're investigating the murder of a certain Mario Fortuna, and- Veronica: Papa Mario has been killed?! Good heavens! Veronica: These are grim times for Crimson Banks, . First talks of gang war, then stalwart members of the community being murdered! When will this end? Isaac: Soon, if we have anything to say about it! Do you know of anyone who might have wished Mario dead? Veronica: I'm afraid not. Now if you'll excuse me, , I have security arrangements to attend to. A business owner must protect their own interests in such troubled times! Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick: Far be it from me to express admiration for a killer, . But sometimes, one must give them credit for resourcefulness! Isaac: I don't understand, Richard. Have you discovered something unusual on the victim's body? Dick: You mean apart from the fact he was strangled with that flag garland? An unconventional murder weapon, I must say. Dick: After the initial struggle, the killer then wrapped the victim up in a gruesome display for all to see! Dick: Furthermore, given the victim's body temperature and the fact hat rigor mortis has set in, I can also confirm Papa Mario was killed last night. Dick: A fascinating phenomenon, rigor mortis! Roughly 6 hours after death, the muscles of the human body stiffen up. Papa Mario here is as rigid as a beanpole, indicating he has been dead for about 10 hours. Isaac: So Papa Mario was killed in the middle of the night... Dick: But there's more, ! I found traces of a red substance on the garland, precisely where the killer would have gripped the cord. Isaac: The killer's blood, perchance? Dick: No, pizza sauce! Evidently, the murderer had been eating some before the struggle ensued! Isaac: A supreme clue, if ever I saw one, . We're looking for a killer who eats pizza! Back on the airship... Isaac: It was bad enough that an Irishman was murdered after Franca Capecchi declared war against the Irish... Isaac: ... but the death of a pillar of the Crimson Banks community in a public place will no doubt raise tensions even further! Isaac: By all accounts, Mario Fortuna was an upstanding citizen. Adored by his brother Luigi... Isaac: ... and highly respected by other members of the Crimson Banks community. Isaac: If we're to find Papa Mario's killer, we- Rose: I hate to add fuel to the fire, , but I've found something you need to see! Rose: There's a secret stash of weapons hidden right here in Crimson Banks! Chapter 2 Isaac Bontemps: Tensions in Crimson Banks were already on a knife-edge following the murder of an Irishman... Isaac: ...and the extremely public death of a pillar of the Italian community will only escalate matters! Rose: I hate to complicate things, , but I've found something you'll want to see! Rose: There are weapons hidden in the tunnels underneath Crimson Banks! Isaac: Hidden weapons? How the devil did you find them, Rose? Rose: Well, you can thank Ratsputin here, . We were out getting some oil for his leg, when he jumped from my shoulder and scurried down a sewer drain! Rose: I followed him through the nearest access hatch... and there he was, proudly standing on a pile of weapons... right there in the tunnel! Isaac: This is alarming news, an armory hidden underneath Italian territory. I agree, , we must put our investigation on hold for the moment to examine those tunnels! Investigate Sewers. Isaac: My word! Rose wasn't exaggerating about those weapons. There are crates of them down here! Isaac: I see no indications as to whom they belong. Regardless, I agree, ; we cannot leave these here! We'll move them to safety as soon as possible! Isaac: But wait, what's this you found? Is that a piece of the garland that was wrapped around our victim?! Isaac: This means our killer also came down here! What a stroke of luck! , we must take a sample from this soiled flag immediately! Isaac: That wrench, on the other hand, looks remarkably clean. Perhaps it was dropped here recently? Deciphering that name may provide an eyewitness! Isaac: We have our work cut out for us, ! But please, do hurry. The stench down here is... overpowering! Examine Dirty Flag. Isaac: Are those... mushrooms, ? How did mushrooms end up on part of the murder weapon? Isaac: You're correct, Viola can tell us all we need to know about these mushrooms! Analyze Mushroom Residue. Viola: "All the world's a stage, and the men and women merely players..." Viola: "At first the infant, mewling and puking in the nurse's arms-" Isaac: Is that another one of your plays, Viola? I've never heard that word, "puking"... Viola: It's a term coined by Shakespeare, Isaac! It means to vomit. It's surprising how many words and phrases have their origins in the Bard's works. Isaac: Puking, you say? I doubt the word will catch on. But what does this have to do with that sample collected off the murder weapon? Viola: Because that substance was vomit... or more specifically, regurgitated pizza! Isaac: How repugnant! Viola: We know the killer consumed pizza before the murder, . Evidently, they didn't keep it down for long, and for good reason. I discovered that the mushrooms were spoiled... Viola: ... meaning the killer will be feeling the ill effects of a case of food poisoning! Isaac: Papa Mario's killer may well be feeling poorly, but a queasy stomach will be the least of their worries once you get your hands on them, ! Isaac: And speaking of Italian food, I suggest we return to the delicatessen where the victim was murdered. Perhaps there are clues we overlooked! Investigate Deli Table. Isaac: You're right, . That blueprint you've picked up appears to be part of Papa Mario's community development plan, whatever that might be. Isaac: The plans also mention a demolition site... deciphering those symbols along the bottom may offer up more information. Isaac: Shrewd observation, ! The pattern on this diary is the same as the one on Mr Quinlan's business card! Isaac: I'm not inclined to pry into Mr Quinlan's business but... I agree, we should take a look inside. Isaac: Hmm, his schedule for this week is barely legible... Let's see if you can retrieve the text! Isaac: Good thinking, ! I imagine this broken framed photograph was damaged during the scuffle between Papa Mario and his killer. Let's piece it back together! Examine Kieran's Schedule. Isaac: Kieran Quinlan was adamant he hardly knew Papa Mario, . But this schedule notation tells an entirely different story! Isaac: It's right here in black and white that he met with the victim not two days ago! It's time we found out what Mr Quinlan is trying to hide! Find out why Kieran Quinlan met with the victim. Isaac: Mr Quinlan, can you explain why you lied about knowing Mario Fortuna, when clearly you had an appointment with the man? Kieran: Well, I... that's- Isaac: We don't have time for games, Mr Quinlan! Now, what could an Irishman and an Italian have to say to each other in these troubled times! Kieran: Alright, Papa Mario and I had been meeting, but it was in the interest of peace! Kieran: Many people in our position are worried about the danger this gang war presents to our businesses. Mr Fortuna and I wanted to discuss ways we could protect ourselves from the hostilities. Kieran: So I invited Mario to see my favorite Shakespearean play, Julius Caesar, because I knew he was from Rome. And in return, Mr Fortuna offered to make me one of his world-famous pizzas! Kieran: We only kept things quiet because not everyone in Crimson Banks is in favor of peaceful resolutions. Isaac: Be that as it may, Mr Quinlan, lying to the Flying Squad during a murder investigation is ill-advised! Kieran: I swear to you, , I'm telling the truth. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling rather green. It must have been something I ate! Examine Draft Blueprint. Isaac: I'm afraid that series of numbers you've deciphered on Mario's blueprint isn't particularly telling, . Isaac: But I trust Evie will know exactly what to make of them. Let's send her this blueprint, quick smart! Analyze Blueprint Numbers. Evie: I know you've got your hands full with this investigation, . But perhaps when you've finished, you'd fancy a game of blackjack? Evie: Katherine's been teaching me how to play, I'm becoming a real card shark! Isaac: It's gratifying to hear you are so happy, Evie. But what does blackjack have to do with the numbers deciphered on the victim's blueprint? Evie: Well, those numbers reference of a property development project the proposed construction of a casino, here in Crimson Banks! Evie (holding multiple papers): The proposal is part of Papa Mario's community development scheme, which is designed to revitalize the district. Evie: But this particular project is relevant to your investigation, . The plans indicate that Papa Mario was so intent on building the casino, he was planning to demolish Luigi's delicatessen! Isaac: Destroying the establishment of his own brother? I have to admit that sounds rather cold-hearted, . I wonder how Luigi Fortuna felt about these plans? Let's ask him and find out! Question Luigi Fortuna about the planned destruction of his deli. Luigi: ! Have you captured Mario's killer yet? I hardly touched my pizza at lunch, I've been so distraught! Isaac: We're closing in on the culprit, Mr Fortuna. But we're rather curious about this blueprint we found. It seems your brother intended to build a casino on your property? Luigi: ! Put that wretched thing away! Isaac: I take it you were not in agreement with your brother's plans... Luigi: Ha! "Papa" Mario and his hallowed redevelopment plan! He wanted to tear down this deli and build that monstrosity! He had no regard for my simple shop, or anyone else. Isaac: That's hardly the picture you painted of your brother the first time we spoke to you. Luigi: Bah! I did not wish to speak ill of the dead, but Mario was as crooked as Hamlet's uncle Claudius; calculating, ambitious, manipulating everyone to serve his own ends. Luigi: He was willing to destroy my dream, everything I had worked for, all in the pursuit of wealth. My own brother! Well, all that greed and ambition achieved for Mario was an early grave! Examine Broken Frame. Isaac: That photo is of the victim, ... and he's shaking hands with Mayor Castletown! Isaac: It stands to reason a man of Mario Fortuna's stature would be acquainted with the Mayor. Let's ask him if there's anything he can tell us about the victim. Ask Mayor Castletown how he knew the victim. Cornelius: Ah, . I imagine you're here to talk about the murder of Mario Fortuna. Isaac: Indeed we are, Mayor Castletown. We understand you knew the man? Cornelius: Yes! We served together on the Concordian City Council; a more faithful and honorable public servant I cannot think of! Cornelius: We lost touch recently, mind you. I had been meaning to invite him over for a pizza, but alas, it's too late for that now. Isaac: Is there anyone you can think of who might have wanted to harm Papa Mario? Cornelius: Frankly, I have no idea, . But I'm confident you'll have this all wrapped up in no time! Don't hesitate to come see me if there's anything I can do! Examine Wrench. Isaac: This wrench is the property of a certain Bridget B., . Isaac: Whoever this Bridget is, if her tools are down here, she must be around these sewers. Let's seek her out at once! Ask Bridget is she saw the killer. Bridget: Hello! What are you doing down here, sludging around in the sewers? People never venture below the streets unless they have to! Isaac: I agree with you wholeheartedly, young lady. Bridget, I presume? Bridget: That's me! Bridget Baker, at your service! Isaac: is investigating the murder of Mario Fortuna. Have you seen anyone else down here recently? Bridget: Murder? I wouldn't know anything about that. And there's nobody down here but me, the rats, and these crates! Isaac: With regard to these weapons, do you have any idea who they may belong to? Bridget: With this blasted gang ear, I assume it belongs to one of them. But I'm neither Italian nor Irish, so I don't take sides. Bridget: I know to steer clear of gangsters... I'm just a grubby old sewer rat fixing pipes! Back on the airship... Isaac: A high-profile Italian, murdered and displayed for all to see. and not one but two crime scenes! I don't know about you, , but this investigation feels like it's getting out of hand! Isaac: Not to mention the cache of weapons hidden in the sewers, probably by one of the gangs! Isaac: For now, despite having a plethora of suspects, we're no closer to finding Papa Mario's killer! Isaac: If Kieran Quinlan is to be believed, both he and Papa Mario were staunch advocates for peace between the Italians and Irish gangs... Isaac: ... while Mayor Castletown, a former colleague of the victim, had nothing but praise and admiration for the man. Isaac: However, Luigi Fortuna had every reason to murder his brother, furious that Papa Mario would callously seek the destruction of his beloved delicatessen. Isaac: If I were a betting man, I'd wager- Charles: , I'm really sorry! I tried to keep everyone away from the crime scene as long as I could, but the market vendors won't listen to reason! Charles: If you don't get back to the crime scene immediately, there'll be nothing left of it! Chapter 3 Isaac Bontemps: A high-profile Italian, murdered and publicly displayed... and two crime scenes! This investigation feels like it's getting out of hand, ! Isaac: Not to mention the cache of weapons hidden in the sewers, probably by one of the gangs! Isaac: And despite a plethora of suspects, we're no closer to finding Papa Mario's killer! Charles: , you must return to the marketplace immediately! I kept the stall holders away from the crime scene as long as I could, but they won't listen to reason! Isaac: If those impatient vendors start trampling all over our evidence, , there'll be nothing left! We must put a stop to this, now! At the marketplace... Market Crowd: What's the hold up here? We've got fresh produce rotting in the sun, and you lot are dragging your feet! Isaac (presenting his badge): Pardon me? is conducting a murder investigation. You will just have to remain patient until this matter is concluded. Market Crowd: Well, Flying Squad or not, you'd better hurry up! We can't wait all day! (Market Crowd leaves.) Isaac: Perish the thought of taking orders from a market vendor, . But I'm afraid that fellow is correct. The longer this investigation takes, the harder it will be keeping people off our crime scenes! Isaac: I propose, therefore, we make another sweep of this one, leaving nothing in this market unturned. We must find more clues! Investigate Market Street. Isaac: Another look around this market has paid off, . I see you've found some new clues! Isaac: Finding a whiskey bottle during prohibition is suspicious enough; but someone wrote a message on the label: "I warned you about selling this!" Isaac: You're right, the initials "M.F." imply this message was written by the victim! The bottle's serial number is barely legible, but I'm sure that won't be a problem for you, ! Isaac: First we find weapons hidden in the sewers, and now a box of bullets in the street! Perhaps a sample of that blue substance will tell us where this came from! Isaac: And newspapers are a marvelous source of information. Let's piece this torn article together and see what it reveals! Examine Torn Newspaper. Isaac: Look at the headline on this newspaper article, : "Castletown must resign"! I dare say, Mario Fortuna looks particularly angry. Isaac: How peculiar, I cannot remember hearing about this! Isaac: Nevertheless, you're right, . Mayor Castletown claimed he and Papa Mario were on good turns, which clearly is not the case. Let's ask him why the victim demanded he step down from office! Ask Mayor Castletown why the victim was so angry with him. Cornelius: Oh, you're back, . Unfortunately, I don't think I've anything useful that would further your investigation into Papa Mario's murder. Isaac: Is that so, Mayor Castletown? Not even the fact that he demanded your resignation? Cornelius: Oh... where did you find that? Cornelius: Not that it matters. That was months ago, when I got re-elected for a second term! Cornelius: Fortuna got it into his head that I had somehow rigged the votes in my own favor! Poppycock! Cornelius: Very time it's been called into question, my conduct was proven to be above reproach, . Like Shakespeare's Prince Escalus, I'm a peacemaker, not a murderer! Isaac: Well, it appears Mario hadn't forgotten... and I'm afraid a grudge, even old, has led more righteous men to murder. Examine Whiskey Bottle. Isaac: Those digits you've decoded from that whiskey bottle should help us trace its origins, . Isaac: And given the victim's message written on the label, trace it we must. Let's send this serial number to Evie! Analyze Serial Number. Evie: I know you're racing the clock, , so I shan't dawdle. And the sooner we can get that whiskey out of Maddie's reach, the better! Evie: The serial number corresponds to a warehouse on the Crimson Banks docks. Evie: Moreover, I cross-checked the owner of this warehouse, and it belongs to Veronica Rochester! Isaac: Veronica Rochester? She mentioned she was concerned about safeguarding her warehouses in the face of a violent gang war... now we know why! Isaac: And if Papa Mario had discovered she was illegally distributing prohibited alcohol, that gives her a strong motive for murder! We must confront Mrs Rochester about this! Confront Veronica Rochester about selling illegal alcohol. Veronica: , must we do this now? I'm rather green around the gills, I think this morning's milk was off! Isaac: I'm afraid this cannot wait, Mrs Rochester. found this whiskey of yours, which you appear to be unlawfully selling. Veronica: I'm doing nothing of the sort! That was just Mario getting on his high horse about prohibition. I'm only storing those bottles, not selling them! Veronica: I've worked hard to integrate into the Crimson Banks community, I enjoy a good pizza as much as anyone. And I know what the people want! Veronica: Prohibition won't last forever, and when it's over, people will be begging for a drink. As Shakespeare wrote, "I would give all my fame for a pot of ale!" Veronica: I was distributing alcohol long before it was outlawed, so I'll be damned if I'm throwing away my stock of 25-year-old whiskey! Isaac: Madam, had better not find any of your whiskey again. And if you murdered Papa Mario to keep him off your back, prohibition will be the least of your worries! Examine Box of Bullets. Isaac: , let's put that blue sample you've collected from that box of bullets under the microscope, quick smart! Examine Blue Liquid. Isaac: , that blue substance soaked into that box of bullets is a mixture of potassium hydroxide and sulfuric acid, which appear to be common ingredients of drain cleaner. Isaac: Of course... just the type of chemical a plumber would employ. And we happen to have such a person among our suspects! Isaac: Bridget Baker assured us she stayed well clear of those weapons, but it's obvious she pilfered those bullets. Let's find out if there's more to this than petty theft! Question Bridget Baker about the stolen bullets. Isaac: Pardon me, Miss Baker. You claimed you had no interest in the gang war, nor those concealed weapons. And yet we know you were in possession of bullets, no doubt taken from these sewers! Bridget: Urgh, you sound just like Papa Mario! Bridget: He caught me trying to sell those bullets after I took them. Plumbing doesn't pay much, ! I gotta make a shilling somehow! Bridget: Papa Mario accuses me of working for the gangs and threatened to lock me up unless I told him where the bullets came from. But I didn't want to get caught up in all of that! Isaac: And just how far would you have gone to keep yourself out of trouble? Bridget: Look! If anyone is a criminal, it's Mario's brother, Luigi! Some mozzarella he sold me made me sick as a dog. He said I was lying, but I could see he was sick too! Isaac: I sincerely hope you're not lying to us, Miss Baker. The penalty for murder is a lot harsher than petty theft! Back on the airship... Isaac: Despite his impeccable reputation in Crimson Banks, it appears Papa Mario was making waves. Isaac: He demanded the resignation of Mayor Castletown, accusing him of electoral impropriety... Isaac: ... while claiming Veronica Rochester was illegally distributing prohibited whiskey. Isaac: The victim also threatened to report Bridget Baker's petty theft, suspecting she had gang affiliations. Isaac: Frankly, , any one of them could be Papa Mario's killer! Isaac: But we need proof! And although I'm revolted by the prospect, we're certain the killer was down in the sewers... so let's have at it, ! Investigate Sewer Crates. Isaac: Keen observation, ! The color on that shard of glass is consistent with the emblem of Luigi's delicatessen. Isaac: This must be from the window that broke during the murder... meaning it was left here by Papa Mario's killer! Isaac: Let's collect a sample of those fibers caught along that jagged edge; perhaps they will offer us a definitive lead! Isaac: But surely you're not seriously considering looking through this... this junk! Who knows what might be in there? Isaac: Well, yes, I agree this is precisely the place a killer might discard evidence, but... Isaac: Very well, ! Rummage through sludge we shall! But hurry! It shan't be long before Papa Mario's killer is in our grasp! Examine Pile of Junk. Isaac: You found a copy of Othello buried under this sewer junk, ? How the devil did it end up there?! Isaac: But of course, you're right! We know our killer reads Shakespeare. In fact, if we look inside... Isaac: Yes! Look, ! The very same quote sent to our victim has been circled! This book must belong to the killer! Isaac: Let's dispatch this book to Viola for a closer examination of that stain. It may be a vital lead to trap our culprit! Analyze Book. (Viola is seen reading the book.) Viola: ......... Isaac: I hope you haven't spent all this time simply reading that copy of Othello, Viola. is running out of time! Viola: Honestly, Isaac! I'm nothing if not a professional! Viola: I must point out, however, the travesty of disposing of such a marvelous piece of literature in a pile of sewer trash! Isaac: Viola, please! Viola: Of course, about that stain. The substance in question is a mixture of detergent soap and rubbing alcohol. Viola: An unusual combination, one might think; except these are the common ingredients one would use to polish gold jewelry! Isaac: Marvelous work, ! We're looking for a killer wearing a gold accessory! Isaac: The dastardly culprit will soon find out all that glitters is not gold! Examine Glass Shard. Isaac: Perfect job as always, ! Let's get those threads you collected from the window shard to Viola, on the double! Analyze Threads. Viola: Have you worked out how those fibers ended up on that glass shard, ? No? Well, I have! Viola: As you already know, the killer and your victim fought, which is probably how the window got broken in the first place. Viola: Well, I wager the glass got caught in your killer's clothing when he hoisted the body into the wheelbarrow! Isaac: We appreciate your narrative, Viola. But that doesn't really tell us anything new. Viola: Patience, Isaac! Those fibers you collected don't come from just any piece of clothing; these threads are a specific weave of satin, commonly used to line hats! Isaac: A "cap"-ital. conclusion, ! A killer wearing a hat should be elementary to spot! After completing all the tasks... Isaac: This investigation has been a complex puzzle of misdeed and misdirection, . But you've put all the pieces together... time to fetch the shackles and arrest Papa Mario's killer! Take care of the killer now! Isaac: Kieran Quinlan, you're under arrest for the murder of "Papa" Mario Fortuna! Kieran: ! Why would I kill Mario? He and I may be from opposite banks of the river, but we were the same in many ways. Isaac: I bet you thought you'd get away with it, but you were sloppy, Mr Quinlan. We found the pizza sauce you left behind on the murder weapon! Kieran: Pizza? You realize everyone eats pizza around here? It's a nice change from shepherd's pie! Isaac: But this particular meal made you ill. We know you were sick on the flag garland you strangled the victim with! Kieran: Well... I was sick. But I swear, it was bad clams! Isaac: Your love of Shakespeare was your final undoing. We know you threatened Papa Mario, justifying yourself after strangling him! Isaac: Make it easier on yourself, Mr Quinlan. Confess your crime! Kieran: Ha! Killing Mario Fortuna was a crime? The only crime around here was that man and his almighty reputation! Kieran: For years, Mario thought he was better than me. It was always "Papa" Mario this and "Papa" Mario that. I've worked just as hard for this community, and what do I get for it? Nothing! Kieran: So I figured it was time to bring Mario down a notch... for good! Isaac: You murdered Papa Mario out of jealousy? A petty grudge? Kieran: Call it what you like! We arranged to meet for dinner at Luigi's, under the guise of keeping the peace. When he had his back turned, I strangled him with those flags! Kieran: Then I wheeled his body to the market, so Mario would be remembered not as a cornerstone of the community, but as a weak, pathetic victim. Isaac: What a tremendous waste of life, Mr Quinlan. Both the victim's and yours... Isaac: You're under arrest for the murder of Mario Fortuna! Judge Lawson: You should be ashamed of yourself, Mr Quinlan. Extinguishing the life of one of this community's brightest lights, out of pure spite? Kieran: Here we go again, putting Papa Mario up on a pedestal. In case you've forgotten, Your Honor, the man is dead! Judge Lawson: Because you murdered him! Have you no remorse? Kieran: My only regret was eating that pizza of his, it made me sick as a dog. But I'm proud I killed the man! I'd yell it from the rooftops if I could! Judge Lawson: That won't be necessary, you can yell it from your jail cell. I hereby sentence you to 25 years in prison! Kieran: That's a small price to pay for putting Mario in his proper place! Later, in the Chief's office... Chief Wright: Spiffing work bringing Mario Fortuna's killer to justice, . Hopefully everyone will stop phoning me now... my ears are aching from all of the chatter! Chief Wright: But while you've determined Papa Mario's murder is in no way connected to the gang war, your discovery of a hidden stash of weapons in the heart of Italian territory is concerning. Chief Wright: Do the Italians intend on escalating this conflict? Or is this part of some clandestine Irish operation? We must uncover the truth! Isaac: Chief Wright! I have grave news! Isaac: ... Seamus O'Neill has escaped from prison! A Plague on Both Your Houses (2/6) In the Chief's office... Chief Wright: Spiffing work catching Mario Fortuna's killer, . Hopefully everyone will finally stop phoning! Isaac: Chief Wright! I have alarming news... Seamus O'Neill has escaped from prison! Chief Wright: Botheration, more paperwork! How could Vittorio Capecchi's killer possibly escape from custody? Chief Wright: Clearly, he's been aided by someone. But where would he go? Isaac: 's right. Seamus must be looking for Giulietta! Although he killed her father, his love for her remains... Isaac: But this is madness! The Italians will kill Seamus on sight! Chief Wright: Whatever his intentions, , you must return Seamus to custody! Chief Wright: Those hidden weapons in the sewers are our best lead on either gang. I don't case if you have to open every crate down there, ... just find me a lead! Charles: Um, ? I wanted to ask you for something but... I see you're busy. Chief Wright: What is it, Charles? Charles: I wondered if might accompany me to talk to Viola, for an experiment I'm conducting, but- Chief Wright: will join you in Viola's lab after finishing up in the sewers! Now, everybody out! I've a headache coming on... Speak to Viola about Charlie's research. Viola: What a surprise, . You haven't sent me any lab samples to analyze! Charles: Actually, Viola, it's you who might be able to supply a sample for us! Charles: I've hit a roadblock with some research, and I believe you can help. Charles: I have a theory that certain ailments are inherited from our ancestors, passed down from generation to generation. Charles: And, seeing that you suffer from a peanut allergy, I thought- Viola: You thought I would be a suitable test subject! I love the idea! Tell me what you need. Charles: Well, a strand of one of your parents' hair, or some skin cells that I could run through my DNA machine, to obtain their genetic coding. Viola: I have just the thing! One of my father's gloves is right here in my bag. I- Viola: Tarnation! I've misplaced my bag, ! Oh, I remember. I've left it at Luigi's delicatessen, it's next to my theater class. I do hope it's still there! Charles: Fear not, Viola! and I shall retrieve your bag - and your father's glove! Viola: Well, if you do find it at Luigi's, , dinner is on me! Investigate Italian Deli. Charles: Heavens! This establishment has seen better days, . But Luigi Fortuna should have things back in order in no time. Charles: No point bothering Viola again, . I'm sure you can find her father's glove inside her bag? Examine Viola's Purse. Charles: You found a glove inside Viola's bag, as she said we would! Charles: There's no doubt this glove belongs to her father. Come to my lab in a few hours, , I'll show you my results! Analyze Glove. Charles: I'm sorry, , but I'm afraid my experiment might be a disappointment! I don't think the glove we found belongs to Viola's father after all! Charles: You see, it's been proven that people from the same family share common genetic traits. That's what my DNA machine does, it translates this genetic coding. Charles: Therefore, I gathered skin cells from inside the glove, ran them through my machine, and compared the results with a sample of Viola's skin cells... Charles: ... but the thing is, the samples don't match! Charles: Clearly, we got the wrong glove. Either that, or Viola and her father are not actually related, haha! Charles: Which is obviously ridiculous. I'm sorry to waste more of your time, , but could you come with me to ask Viola for another sample? Inform Charlie of Viola's results. Viola: Charlie! I trust my father's glove was suitable for your experiments? Charles: Well, not exactly... it appears this glove does not belong to your father. Viola: Why... of course it does! He was the one who gave it to me to mend! Charles: But... that makes no sense. Viola: What's the matter, Charlie? What did your experiment say about my father? Charles: That's the trouble... I ran skin cells from the glove through my DNA machine and it... it showed the owner was not related to you in any way! Viola: Nonsense! Clearly, that contraption of yours is wrong! Charles: I'm afraid it's not. I ran the tests three times! If this glove really belongs to your father then... Charles: ... then he's not actually your biological father! Viola: That's ridiculous! Of course my father is my biological father! He raised me! Viola: I will perform those tests again and prove you're wrong! Good day! Charles: , I'm certain my results were correct. Viola's father just... cannot be her biological dad! Charles: I'm afraid no amount of testing will change that. I hope she will be okay... Investigate Sewers. Isaac: Great Scott, ! That crate wasn't here before... someone's been creeping around in this tunnel! Isaac: If these weapons actually are connected to the gangs, perhaps opening this crate will give us some clue as to Seamus' whereabouts. With that in mind, let's have at that lock! Examine Weapons Crate. Isaac: That document you've found in that crate appears to be an inventory... there are enough weapons here to supply an army, right underneath Crimson Banks' Italian quarter! Isaac: But more importantly, the message written at the bottom is Gaelic... meaning these weapons belong to the Irish! Isaac: Whether or not Seamus is involved with this, we cannot sit idly by. Let's have Evie translate this message to determine what we're dealing with! Analyze Weapon Inventory. Isaac: Any progress with that message found in that weapons crate, Evie? Evie: Indeed! I have translated that Gaelic at the bottom of the inventory, and the result is... troubling! Evie: The message reads: "Everything is in order, lads. The time to strike is almost at hand!" Isaac: Good heavens! It seems our fears have been confirmed. The Irish gang is planning some sort of attack in Crimson Banks! Diego: I'm afraid that's not the worst of it, . Isaac: What could possibly be more concerning than that, Diego? Diego: Well, not only does this message confirm the Irish are preparing to retaliate... I have analyzed the handwriting, and the message was written by Seamus O'Neill! Isaac: Seamus wrote this message? I thought his devotion to Giulietta outweighed any interest in the gang war. Isaac: But now that he's escaped, it's clear his interests lie with the conflict. I agree, Isaac: If Seamus was down in those sewers, perhaps Bridget Baker saw him. Let's return to the tunnel and follow his trail! Ask Bridget Baker whether she saw Seamus in the sewers. Bridget: Back again, ? If your partner didn't look so utterly revolted, I'd swear you were looking to become a plumber! Isaac: Nothing is further from our minds, Miss Baker. We're tracking the whereabouts of an individual who delivered a crate here and- Bridget: You mean that fair-haired fellow? Isaac: So you did see Seamus O'Neill?! Bridget: I don't know his name. But there was an Irishman messing about with those crates. So I hid in one of the other tunnels. I told you before, I don't want to get involved! Isaac: Your prudence is commendable, Miss Baker. That man is an escaped murderer with affiliations to the Irish gang. Did you see what he was doing? Or where he went? Bridget: I didn't see anything. But he muttered something about heading to the marketplace. Isaac: The marketplace? Surely Seamus wouldn't be so brazen as to show his face in the heart of Italian territory! Isaac: Nevertheless, we must follow the leads where they take us, . Let's make haste to the market, before we lose O'Neill's trail! Bridget: You're looking a little flat after being down here, . This will pep you up! Investigate Marketplace. Isaac: Blast! I see no sign of Seamus, . But if that lighter you've picked up is any indication, we cannot be far behind! This insignia is typical of the Irish gang! Isaac: If we dust those fingerprints, we'll discover who this lighter belongs to... perhaps someone who knows Seamus' whereabouts! Examine Lighter. Isaac: Good show, ! Let's compare those fingerprints you've retrieved from that lighter to our archives. With any luck, we shall find a match. Isaac: But we must hurry... Seamus is on the run! Examine Fingerprint. Isaac: Those fingerprints belong to... Adrienna Brassiere? Isaac: The last we heard, Adrienna was spying on Vittorio Capecchi for the Irish gang. It seems she's now in Crimson Banks. Isaac: Agreed, ! We must find Miss Brassiere at once! Interrogate Adrienna Brassiere. Isaac: Well, Miss Brassiere. I see you've traded the saloons of Coyote Gorge for the streets of Crimson Banks. I assume you're still working with the Irish? Adrienna: Well, it's not my main occupation. I like to get more... physical, if you know what I mean. Isaac: Ahem... I believe we do! Isaac: In any case, we're after the whereabouts of Seamus O'Neill, who we've been informed has escaped. You wouldn't happen to have seen him? Adrienna: Obviously. He's in charge now, he knows it's good practice to keep tabs on his employees. Isaac: I beg your pardon?! Are you saying Seamus is the new leader of the Irish gang? Adrienna: Why do you think the gang broke him out? Seamus did them a great service, killing Vittorio! He's exactly the person we need! Isaac: This is dire, ! Where is Seamus now, Miss Brassiere? You must tell us immediately! Adrienna: You don't honestly expect me to talk? I'm sorry, , but that's all you'll get from me. And I suppose you'll be wanting to confiscate this, too! Isaac: Not only have the whereabouts of Seamus O'Neill eluded us, ... Isaac: ... but it appears he's abandoned his undying love for Giulietta in order to lead the strike against her family! Isaac: , these are grave tidings, indeed. I shall prepare a report for the Chief... I shall see you back on the airship! Later, on the airship... Maddie: I just saw Viola leaving her lab, , and she seemed distraught. I wonder if anything is wrong? Chief Wright: Unfortunately, we have more pressing concerns. Your investigation into the whereabouts of Seamus O'Neill has revealed he has assumed control of the Irish gang, taking Finley Flanagan's place as leader! Chief Wright: And even though we've confiscated that stash of weapons, the Irish are clearly planning to strike! Evie: , we've just received a call! Commissioner Baldwin's body has been found on the docks! Chief Wright: His body? What do you- Evie: He's been murdered! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts